dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Lorena Marquez (New Earth)
Real Name: Lorena Marquez Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: No known former aliases Future Aliases: Aquawoman __TOC__ Status Occupation: Sidekick Legal Status: Lorena is a citizen of the United States with no criminal record, still a minor. Identity: Secret Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: No known group affiliation Base of Operations: Sub Diego, California Origin Origin of character unknown. Place of Birth: Place of birth unknown Known Relatives: No known relatives First Appearance: (as Lorena Marquez) Aquaman (Volume 6) #16; (as Aquagirl) Aquaman (Volume 6) #26 History History of character unknown. Characteristics Height: x'xx" Weight: xxx lbs (xxx kg) Eyes: Brown Hair: Dark brown Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Known Powers: Following the sinking of San Diego, Lorena's DNA was fused with that of Aquaman, granting her a highly efficient biology. :*'Amphibian:' Aquagirl has the ability to breathe underwater. Like Aquaman, Lorena has gills, which enables her to extract oxygen from water, while simultaneously eschewing carbon dioxide. :*'Super-Strength:' She also possesses enhanced density and muscle mass, allowing her to survive at ocean depths that would prove unsafe for normal humans. This additional muscle mass also grants Lorena enhanced speed and reflexes, ideal for underwater combat, though she can apply these skills for surface usage as well. :*'Telepathy:' Aquagirl can telepathically communicate with various forms of marine life (including mammals such as whales and dolphins). With time and practice, she will likely be able to expand this ability to include other mammels such as humans (Aquaman eventually developed a means to telepathically communicate with non-marine animals, and a futuristic version of Lorena adapts this ability as well). Known Abilities: Lorena Marquez has a keen deductive mind - a quality that earned her the respect of Aquaman. Strength Level: Lorena's amphibious physiology grants her superhuman strength, the exact limits of which are as of yet unknown. Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * Lorena Marquez was created by Will Pfeifer and Patrick Gleason. Trivia * In a futuristic storyline entitled "Titans Tomorrow", Lorena was shown as an adult using the name, Aquawoman. Her costume consisted of the familiar gold and green uniform worn by her predecessor, Aquaman. In this future era (approximately 2015 AD), the Teen Titans take a more hardline and arguably Fascist approach to crime-fighting, encapsulating an attitude that is commonly attributed to super-villains rather than heroes. During one of the storyline's more poignant scenes, Aquawoman is present as her comrades go to lengths to torture their old nemesis, Deathstroke. As Aquawoman, Lorena appears first in Teen Titans/Legion Special #1, then in Teen Titans (Volume 3) #17-19. Recommended Readings * Aquaman (Volume 6) #16-present * Teen Titans: The Future is Now (trade paperback) Related Articles * Aquagirl image gallery * Aquagirl appearances list * Aquaman External Links * Aquagirl article at Wikipedia * Aquagirl biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe References * Aquagirl fan page ---- Category:Characters Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Single Characters